It's Playtime
by AngelFuckDoll
Summary: Written for a prompt on livejournal. Steve and Tony is in a loving relationship. They are taking it slow because Tony 'isn't use to relationship with men' and is eve doesn't really think much of it until he/other member of the group found a video that show Howard raping Tony. It all when to hell from there... Team comfort and happy ending. TRIGGERS: Rape, Child Abuse,
1. Chapter 1

. ?thread=38312937#t38312937

Steve wasn't stressed about Tony wanting to take it slow, he himself was a virgin and just a little bit awkward about..uh..fondue and all that. Which was why he was surprised when Tony brought it up during their weekly date of sitting on the couch watching movies together, eating pizza and cuddling.  
"Hey Cap, you're alright with this whole going slow thing right?" Tony had said stretching out against the back of the couch and trying to seem nonchalant as Steve returned from the kitchen with a fresh bowl of popcorn.  
"Yes of course, why are you?" Steve replied sitting himself down next to Tony and wrapping an arm around his waist, if he noticed Tony's involuntary flinch as his fingers fluttered over his hips he didn't mention it.  
"I'm fine with it I just need time to adjust to this new..ah..dynamic that's all, just wanted to check you weren't blue balling over there." Tony had smirked as he pointed the remote at the TV screen resuming their watching of The Social Network, which Steve just couldn't seem to wrap his head around.  
Later that night, lying in bed Tony carefully slipped Steve's arm from around his waist and left him curled up on the red sheets, spooning an imaginary person. He made his way down to the guest bathroom, out of earshot and sat on the edge of the bath tub sobbing into his hands until exhaustion took over and he crept back upstairs.

Steve's eyes slowly fluttered open, the first thing he noticed was the heat of Tony's back pushed flush against his chest. Then he noticed the very obvious heat coming from his own boxer shorts and he was fairly certain that lying there pushing his boner into Tony's arsecrack could not be counted as 'taking it slow'. He began to carefully try and untangle himself from Tony's prone form, he was just trying to slip his arm out from under Tony's head when he felt him awaken and instantly stiffen in shock. Steve pushed away from him quickly, apologies flooding from his lips as he awkwardly tried to pull some pants on over his raging hard on.  
"Tony, I'm so sorry I know you wanted to take it slow it was just an acci-"  
"It's fine." Tony cut him off, his voice sounded strange, distant. He stood up and headed towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Steve asked, standing there awkwardly holding a pillow over his junk, long having given up on willing his arousal to diminish.  
"To my lab, I have work to do." Tony threw over his shoulder, still in the same tense voice.  
"Are you sure you're not ups-" Steve's voice was cut off by the abrupt closing of the door as Tony moved to distance himself from the situation as much as possible. "-set." he muttered sitting down on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

As soon as Tony reached his lab he slumped against a workbench. "Jarvis, no one is permitted access unless I specifically give the order, you understand?"  
"Yes, Sir" Jarvis replied and with that small matter out the way Tony Stark proceeded to break down. He slid down off the bench into a ball on the floor, cradling his head in his hands. Loud sobs were ripped from his chest as one of his hands strayed toward a table leg. Gripping it desperately, trying in vain to anchor himself to reality as memories swirled around his head. Taking him over as he sobbed and writhed on the ground.

_Something hot and big poked into his lower back  
"Tony, wake up, it's play time with Daddy now."  
A large hand groped at his tracksuit, hot lips pressed lustfully down the back of his neck  
"I know you want this you little slut"  
Hands, hands pulling his tracksuit and underwear down, fingers greedily pushing into him  
"Roll-over slut, let Daddy have his fun"  
The same hard thing pushing into him, tearing him apart. Burning pain.  
"You're so fucking tight, Tony. Such a good little slut for Daddy."  
Pull. Push. Pain. Darkness._

Tony awoke on the floor of his lab, sitting up groggily he noticed that his clothes were lathered in sweat sticking uncomfortably to his body. His eyebrows creased together as he caught wind of a smell in the air, it took him no time to figure out what it was and his cheeks went bright red with embarrassment and shame as he realized he'd wet himself.  
"Jarvis, how long was I out?" He wearily muttered.  
"Only for a few minutes Sir, would you like me to ask Mr. Rogers to bring you a spare change of clothes?"  
"No! No that won't be necessary." Tony panicked, he didn't want Steve or anyone to see him in such an embarrassing state. He picked himself slowly up off the ground, and headed toward the bathroom in the back of the lab, which he used when he was working on a new product or simply wanted to lock himself away from the world for days at a time. _  
_He stripped of his clothes angrily throwing them into the washing basket and turning the shower on to full blast. He turned it up as hot as he could and stepped in, making sure to use the scrubbing brush as hard as he could all over his filthy, worthless body, scrubbing the skin bright red. Tony slept in the spare bed in the lab that night and sobbed, memories that he had fought for so long swirling through his head. He had one chance with the guy of his dreams and he'd blown it because of his stupid issues, why would Steve want to be with someone who can't even handle feeling a dick let alone touching one? Slowly his sobbing subsided and he fell into a restless sleep.

The next day having regained control of himself Tony stood in front of a mirror, contorting his features into his usual smug, sarcastic facade. He walked to the kitchen, intent on having a cup of coffee and pretending what he'd dubbed 'the awkward over reaction to accidental boner incident' had never happened. Of course it wouldn't be that easy, because even naive, innocent Steve knew of Tony's sexual reputation and how out of character it was for Tony to be upset about something sexual. Which was of course why Steve was nervously pacing in the kitchen, having been informed by Jarvis as to his whereabouts. As soon as Tony entered the room he spotted Steve rushing over with his oh so sweet smile and wrapping his arms around him. Tony awkwardly patted Steve's back.  
"You miss me Cap?" He said, keeping his tone joking and light.  
"Gosh yes Tony I was so worried that I'd stuffed everything up, you're not upset are you?" Steve gushed out, ever since Tony's abrupt exit from their bedroom he'd been worried that Tony was upset with him but seeing Tony his usual joking self had mostly removed all those fears.  
Tony pulled easily away from the contact with Steve, he didn't mind hugs but his mind was still on some of _those _memories and he didn't want to push himself. He began working the coffee machine and turned around slightly to answer Steve's question.  
"Capsicle, I told you that I needed to do stuff in my workshop and Anthony Stark tells nothing but the truth." He replied lightly. "Now stop being such a stress head and relax."  
Steve sighed with relief now he knew him and Tony were completely fine.  
"Oh, well, that's good then I'm glad." He smiled, pulling Tony against him in an embrace from behind and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Tony contained his shutter as Steve pulled away from him. Yup, his mind was definitely still too focused on certain _events _to handle the physical contact. But as usual Steve didn't notice and so they went on as usual. The dates were sweet, Steve treated him great, they got on great, Tony honestly thought he might love Steve. Yet he couldn't help but want to backtrack on everything when Steve would try and deepen a kiss or when his hands would trail too close to Tony's waistband. Each time Tony refused to move forward in that area he would give some flimsy excuse about "Not being used to this with guys" and he could tell Steve was starting to get sick of it. Sure Steve had said he wanted to look after him with this and make sure he was comfortable but all guys had needs and urges and Steve was a sexually-frustrated ninety-year old virgin after all. Just the other day they had been making out, Tony had been on top because that added just a small sense of security to the whole situation for him. As they had been kissing both him and Steve had gotten a little hard and he'd begun to feel slightly uncomfortable, it hadn't been too bad though. That was until Steve decided to whisper something jokingly in his ear about 'playtime' and grab his arse through his jeans. Tony had pulled away startled and more than a little upset about the reminders that came along with Steve's choice of words. He'd untangled himself from Steve and sat up, face red, avoiding eye contact.  
"Maybe we should slow it down there aye Cap" He'd said, trying to keep his usual light hearted joking tone. For the first time ever Tony thought that Steve looked almost angry  
"Tony do you have some kind of problem with me, like, do you not find me attractive or something? Because I honestly find it hard to believe that playboy Tony Stark could be quite so frigid about having his butt touched!" Steve had also sat up by now, his cheeks were flushed red and he was looking at Tony with annoyance and confusion on his features. It wasn't fair the way Tony was leading him on, only to back out at the last second.  
"No Steve it's not that I don't find you attractive it's just I'm just not ready for any of this" Tony muttered, drawing himself up slightly and making a placating gesture.  
Steve snorted and stood up angrily.  
"I don't mind you not wanting to do this, I just thought being your boyfriend and all you might care about me enough to not lie to me, but I was wrong." He walked towards the door, stopping as he reached to push it open and turning over his shoulder. "When you feel like telling me the real problem, you know where to find me." He said bluntly and closed the door loudly behind him. Tony sat there starring at the door hopelessly, a familiar empty feeling settled over him and he angrily stood up, giving the bedside table a kick for good measure before retreating to his lab and locking himself in.

Early the next morning the Avengers gathered in their conference room for their weekly meeting with director Fury. They sat talking and relaxing together while they waited for the meeting to begin. There was an obvious tension between Steve and Tony but when the others had asked either of them about it they'd both just mumbled something about a 'small fight' and so the others had decided to just ignore it and go on as usual. They chatter had died down as the screen had lit up and Fury's face had appeared on the monitor.  
"Morning Avengers, First order of business is the recent missile threats from Korea, Tony did you manage to gain any information on their resources?" Fury looked over them, his face stern and formal as usual. Tony shuffled through some notes.  
"Well I did manage to hack into their military bases system files I'm not sure if that's overly important though seeing as I do recall being told at some point that I was self- cente-"  
"Cut to the chase Stark" Fury warned. Tony huffed slightly before beginning to speak again.  
"They have recently begun manufacturing missiles designed to tra-" Tony was once again interrupted but this time it was because the picture on the monitor had gone blank, there was a light crackling noise before Fury's image on the screen was replaced by a masked figure.  
"Jarvis what the hell is going on!" Tony looked around in confusion.  
"My system is being overridden by a foreign system Sir." Jarvis replied as Tony began fiddling with buttons on one of his many control panels.  
"Good morning Avengers, Tony." The masked figure on the monitor smirked.  
"I think you'll find trying to regain your system is useless." The voice said just as Tony came to the same conclusion and regained his seat in frustration.  
"Who are you and what do you want!" Clint shouted angrily at the screen.  
"Settle down birdman, I have a surprise for Mr. Stark. I thought his friends might like to see something that's quite, interesting." The figure continued to smirk. "The video I'm about to show you goes public, Mr. Stark unless my conditions are met by twelve am tomorrow, furthermore you will all also watch the video till the end or the same consequences apply, enjoy." He smirked and with that the screen changed again to what appeared to be a child's bedroom. Tony gulped, recognizing the room instantly. He got up and tried for the door, only to find that the locking system had also been over ridden.  
"Mr. Stark I suggest you sit in your seat and watch the video, unless you want this little secret leaked." Warned the voice and Tony resumed his seat, trembling slightly and bracing himself for the humiliation he knew was about to come.  
The video zoomed in slowly toward the bed, revealing a sleeping nine year old Tony Stark_._ The rest of the team watched the screen in confusion, wondering how a video of Tony as a child could possibly be used for black mail. Their question was soon answered as Howard Stark moved into the image, sitting down next to Tony's sleeping figure. He gave Tony a rough shove. "Wake up Tony, it's play time." He smirked, pulling the sheets down. Little Tony sat up in his bed, he looked scared. "Daddy, please I don't want to." He mumbled, his voice was small, pathetic thought Tony as he starred at the screen.  
Howard smirked and pulled Tony up into a sitting position, reaching down toward the waistband of his pants and dipping his hand in. Tony looked down in shame as the team let out a collective gasp of shock. He felt their eyes on him and as Howard began to unbutton Tony's pajama shirt Natasha stood up, heading toward the door.  
"I cannot watch this!" She sounded disgusted, Tony wondered if she thought he was disgusting.  
"Ms Romanov, unless you want the public to see this video I suggest you sit down and save your Stark the embarrassment." The voice barked through the monitor. Natasha paled and sat down as she realized she had no other option. Clint grabbed her hand.  
"This is my final warning, if I see anyone's eyes on anything other than the monitor then this video get leaked and I don't think your precious friend Mr. Stark wants that." The video resumed as the Avengers exchanged a glance realizing that they would have to watch this video if they wanted to protect their friend.  
Howard Stark had now removed Tony's shirt successfully and was pulling down his pajama bottoms while pressing lustful kisses to the child's neck. Tears began to flow down little Tony's face as he vainly attempted to push his father's hands away from him. Howard just laughed, pushing them away and violently groping his sons genitals. Tony kept muttering pleas, begging his father to stop as Howard pulled of his own pants. " Shut up you dirty little slut, this is what you get for misbehaving." Howard yelled pulling Tony of his bed and onto his knees on the ground. Tony heard Natasha let out a muted sob as he stared resolutely at the screen. A deep sick feeling settled in his stomach, the entire team were watching this and seeing how worthless and disgusting he was. He began to sweat and shake as the video continued. Howard now had his penis in his sons mouth and tears were streaming down the boys face as he chocked and spluttered on it.  
"Yeah like that 'ya little slut, you're good at this aren't you." Howard mumbled incoherently grabbing Tony by the hair and guiding his head.  
"I think I'm going to be sick." Clint muttered. Tony gritted his teeth holding the tears of shame back, he was just glad that starring at the monitor prevented him from seeing the disgusted looks on his friends faces.  
"Get on the bed Tony, it's playtime." His farther grunted as he finally pulled his cock out his mouth. Steve let out a small noise of shock as he made the connection between last nights freak-out and his use of the word 'playtime'.  
Howard pushed little Tony onto his bed, shoving his face into the pillow. Tony was sobbing into the pillow. "D-daddy p-puhlease I d-don't want to." He wailed. Howard ignored him and slowly pushed a finger into him. Tony's sobbing continued as he buried his face in the pillow. Howard had now forced another finger into his young son and was working on opening him up.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you worthless little slut. This is all you'll ever be good at, you know that right Tony? Say it you little bitch." He grunted rubbing himself up and down as he eagerly opened Tony up. "Say it!" He yelled impatiently cuffing Tony over the head.  
"I-I-I'm a worthl-less little s-slutt and this is all I-I will e-ever be good a-at." Tony choked out, his voice breaking. Howard lined himself up against Tony's entrance and slowly pushed in. Tony screamed in pain as his father entered him, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Howard grunted and began to push in and out of his son.  
"Aw, fuck, you're so tight you dirty little slut. So fucking tight but you want this so bad don't you." Howard grunted as he pushed in and out. The bed rocked and Tony's head remained buried in his pillow.  
Watching on adult Tony felt sick to his stomach with shame and embarrassment, he was sure he wasn't the only one who had noticed his erection in the video and oh god what kind of fucked up nine year old got a boner from that? He thought as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He was sweating and he wished the ground would swallow him whole, he felt so humiliated and ashamed. He thought about what Steve and the rest of his things would think of him and with that silent tears began to run down his face as he gripped tightly to the table. His breathing was coming in rapid gasps as he watched what was happening on the screen take place, he wasn't sure if remembering or having his friends see was more humiliating, either way in that moment Tony Stark wanted to die.  
The Tony on the screen was in a similar state, shakings, sweating and feeling the painful burn of humiliation as his father violated him.  
Finally with a shuddering sigh Howard grunted and came inside his son, he then reached around and grabbed Tony's penis while staying inside him. It only took a few strokes before his son was coming all over his Winnie The Pooh bedspread. Howard pulled out of his son and laughed. Tony lay there crying as his father moved toward the camera and after a few seconds the video stopped.  
The room was completely silent except for a few muted sobs from Natasha, most the guys were wiping furtively at their eyes as well. Tony stared down at his desk, his face bright red.  
"Did you enjoy that Stark?" The voice leered "Now unless you want that video being leaked to the public I suggest you transfer ten billion dollars into the bank account which will be mentioned in the fax I send you, good bye." The monitor shut down completely and one of the fax machines in the corner made a noise as it pushed out a piece of paper. No one moved to grab it, they were all still in shock. The first to move was Steve who looked more than a little shaken.  
"Tony." He began as he headed towards his boyfriend. Tony abruptly pushed his chair out and practically ran out of the room, sobbing his eyes out. Steve started after him but Bruce's voice stopped him.  
"Leave him Steve, that would have put him into a great shock, I think he needs some alone time. Jarvis if Mr. Stark looks like his going to injure himself in anyway inform us and allow us access to his laboratory, is that understood?" Bruce added the last part as an afterthought, after a shock like that Tony could very well try and drink himself into a coma. It was simple knowledge that he would be headed to his lab.  
Steve sat down pressing his face into his hands, he could not believe his boyfriend, his Tony, the man he loved had been put through so much pain. His eyes filled with tears as he guiltily remembered the way he had gotten so angry at Tony for not wanting to move further.  
"Steve are you okay?" Bruce asked. Clint was busy comforting a shaken Natasha and Thor hadn't said a word he just sat there angrily clenching and un-clenching his fists.  
"I just, I hope Howard Stark is fucking burning in hell!" Steve exclaimed, swearing for what was probably the first time in his life and hitting his fist angrily on the table. It wasn't fair that Howard did that to him it just wasn't fair, the pain in Tony's eyes in the video made him sick, what kind of monster would make a child cry like that!


	2. UpdateApologyPlease don't hate me

Hey guys  
I am so sorry this isn't an update  
My anxiety/depression/insomnia have been really bad lately so I haven't been able to write anymore.  
I'm so so sorry I feel like one of those arseholes that writes a (hopefully) good fic and then leaves everyone hanging and never updates again. I will update again I just have to sort a few things out.  
To whoever prompted this I'm really sorry its gonna take so long to fill a prompt out. 


End file.
